Beyond the Grave
Beyond the Grave is a horror-themed comedic RPG by AlpacaSoft Beyond the Grave follows a newly deceased soul named Terry, who must traverse the fields of the underworld, going through dungeons, fighting demons and evil ghosts so that he may defeat the Lord of Hell and have a peaceful afterlife, safe from his tyranny. Plot Summary The game begins with Terry arriving in the underworld and being forced to mine Nether for the rest of his afterlife, after making a new friend with a sheet ghost-looking fellow named Horold, they fight off a guard with their pickaxes and leave the mines, making their way to the "surface" where they fight another, bigger guard, Terry and Horold are safe to go out into the underworld to fight the Lord of Hell. More TBA Gameplay Beyond the Grave plays like most other RPGs, it is a top-down game where the player must explore fields and dungeons, collecting items and facing enemies, which are found through random encounters. In the overworld, treasure chests can be found, which give the player money, in the form of Nether, or items to use in battle or to progress in the game, the player has an action button, a running button and a menu button. From the menu, they may access their items, their party formation, among other things, and may also leave the game. In battle, the player has various options to fight off the enemies: * 'Spook - '''The normal attack. * '''Nightmares - '''Special, stronger attacks to be used in a tough situation. * '''Block - '''Guards against the next enemy attack. * '''Items - '''Use up an item to heal, restore SP or deal damage to a foe. Aside from the actual battle options, the player can also run, if they feel they cannot fight the current enemy. The player has a few stats to look out for, there are: * '''DP - '"Death Points" are the game's version of HP, if this stat hits 0, the character will fall and will require a "Killing" item. * 'SP - '"Scare Points" are this game's MP, they are used up when the player uses Nightmares in battle or to restore DP. * 'Attack - '''Affects how much damage a character or enemy does in battle. * '''Defense - '''Affects how much a character or enemy resists an attack. * '''Agility - '''Affects what character moves first in battle. * '''Luck -' Affects how often a character will land critical hits or dodge an attack. All of these stats are raised by leveling up or by wearing certain pieces of equipment, they can also be lowered by certain moves or pieces of equipment. Characters Enemies Main Article: Beyond the Grave/Enemies There are various bizarre enemies and bosses to face off against in the underworld, above is a full list of them. Nightmares Nightmares are this game's special moves to be used in battle, they deal more damage than the normal attacks and some even have special effects. Each party member has their own set of Nightmares to use. Some of these attacks are also shared with enemies throughout the game. Terry Horold TBA Items Main Article: Beyond the Grave/Items There are various types of items in Beyond the Grave, to restore DP and SP, restore a fallen ally and some even do damage to enemies. Quotes TBA Gallery TBA Soundtrack TBA Trivia * The underworld in the game is never truly given a name, not even from the final boss' name, "Lord of Hell", as "hell" is more of a generic term used to refer to the underworld, as it is used by other characters as such. Category:Original Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:PC Games Category:Alpaca GD Games